<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Shadows by iybms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520190">Into the Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iybms/pseuds/iybms'>iybms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), M/M, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iybms/pseuds/iybms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A joint BoM/Voltron mission has gone just a little bit wrong, leaving Keith and Lance alone, hiding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edited slightly, compared to where I posted it on other social media.  Sorry, I made some mistakes.  OTL<br/>Please do not repost my writing or my artwork.  They can also be found on twitter and on instagram, both @iybms.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance is not unfamiliar with being pressed up against Keith.</p><p>It's happened in so many different contexts at this point now ― from being judo-style pinned during combat training to climbing up an elevator shaft back-to-back, <em>half-naked </em>― that there's very little novelty in being pressed against him here, crouched in a dark corner of a Galra base.</p><p>Even if he wishes there were some novelty.  Some meaning, some comfort.  At the very least, maybe, a mutual understanding that there's some pleasantness about each other's arms, as a place to be.  That, even though they haven't addressed <em>why</em> it's pleasant and maybe don't want to yet, it is pleasant nonetheless.</p><p>There's a <em>draw</em>.  Something just a little bit magnetic between them that doesn't belong amidst Galra sentry gunfire and prowling footsteps.</p><p>The gunfire, in particular, is paused, as the sentries haven't spotted them in their small, dark corner, almost entirely hidden behind a large wall structure in their alcove.</p><p>Keith is on his knees with his blade in one hand, his back pressed to the wall, and Lance is tucked to Keith's front in a low crouch, his red bayard clutched at the ready between them in rifle form, the only dim source of light in the tiny space.</p><p>They are silent, nervous, and utterly alone.</p><p>Keith's free arm winds tighter around Lance's back, pulling him closer, more securely into the shadows as another wave of sentries passes by the hall in pursuit of their direction.  Keith blends into the darkness perfectly, with his dark hair and dark Blade of Marmora uniform.  Lance, by contrast, sticks out like a sore thumb ― bright, valiant, and shining with his paladin armor and glowing weaponry.</p><p>Once the sentries are sufficiently far away, Lance takes in a shaky breath, somewhere against Keith's neck.</p><p>"There weren't supposed to be this many, right?" He hisses out in the smallest breath he can manage.  "How the <em>fuck</em> are we supposed to get to the rendezvous point?  We can't even <em>move</em>.  We might as well just―"</p><p>Lance goes to do something, but before he can even decide what exactly, Keith's hand moves and Lance's heart stops.</p><p>And then suddenly, Lance's heart is beating frantically, because Keith's hand has moved up to Lance's <em>hair</em>, and it's weaved there, holding him close like a― like a <em>lover</em>.</p><p>"<em>Lance.</em>"</p><p>Keith's voice is <em>so</em> close to his ear.  It's so soft, and so low, that Lance thinks he can <em>feel</em> Keith's lips.  But then, when Keith's lips actually do brush his skin, across the arch of his cheekbone, light and gentle, Lance thinks he's never felt anything ever in his life before this.  Nothing that has touched his skin until now has ever charged each nerve ending like a capacitor the way Keith's lips do.  Nothing has turned his whole body into an electrical hot wire the way Keith's trembling kiss does.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He doesn't dare move.  Doesn't breathe, doesn't blink, doesn't <em>anything</em>.  He's pretty sure the only thing moving in his body is his blood, which is all rushing to his face.  And he's pretty sure Keith can feel it, because his face is <em>so </em>hot now, he's on fire, and his face is still pressed right up against Keith's jaw.</p><p>And now that he's completely still, he can feel it at Keith's neck, pressed against the back of his hand:  <em>Keith's</em> heartbeat.</p><p>Wild, uneven.  <em>Terrified</em>.</p><p>"Please," Keith breathes, into Lance's skin.  "We <em>have</em> to be careful.  I don't want―" He bites off some doomed predicate that Lance will never know.  "We can wait, for the others to get to us.  If you don't have any other ideas."</p><p>Everything between them and around them is silent and still again for a long moment, while everything inside Lance pulses and flies and whirls like a hurricane.  He considers Keith's lips, Keith's arms.  He considers Keith's impulsiveness, his restraint, his desperation.  He considers Keith's arms again.  He wants, he<em> wants</em>, so much, to lean into them.  He does, sincerely, try to think of another plan.</p><p>Finally, after what feels like forever but before any more sentries have a chance to scout, Lance releases his bayard, and slips his gloved palm up the nape of Keith's neck.</p><p>Without the rifle between them, Keith pulls Lance further into the shadows.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>